


Waking up in Vegas

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [137]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Waking up in Vegas

11-30-15  
Prompt: Waking Up In Vegas  
Pairing: BoKuroo  
Rating: T  
  
Tetsurou’s head was pounding. His mouth was dry. His stomach had evidently decided to stage a revolt and march up and down his body. He was lying on something obnoxiously hard and for some reason he could feel the movement of the Earth. Every single sound had suddenly decided to turn the volume up to eleven.  
  
He opened his eyes with a groan that echoed far too loudly in his ears.  
  
“oh my god, shut up Tetsu,” came a voice to his left. He rolled his head to see Bokuto sprawled across the bed next to him.  
  
“Bro, what happened last night?” Tetsurou whispered. Bokuto groaned and shook his head slowly.  
  
“I don’t fucking know,” he moaned. “I don’t even know what day it is.” Tetsurou rolled onto his back and slapped his hands to his face. Something warm and metal clicked against his cheek. He pulled his hand back to stare at the ring there.  
  
“Kou,” he said slowly. “What is this?” Bokuto looked at him with bleary eyes. Tetsurou held up his hand to show him. Bokuto furrowed his brows and picked up his own left hand.  
  
“Bro,” he whispered. “Bro, did we just get married in Vegas?”  
  
“Bro, I think we did,” Tetsurou said. Bokuto stared at him and he shrugged.  
  
“Cool,” he said and rolled back over. “I’mma sleep off this hangover.” Tetsurou nodded and rolled over, shoving his head into the pillows.  
  
  
  
“You did what?” Akaashi shouted. Tetsurou raised an eyebrow; he had never seen Akaashi this mad.  
  
“Okay, Akaashi, just listen,” Bokuto said, holding his hands out in front of him.  
  
“You two would,” Kenma said, not looking up from his game. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply.  
  
“Okay,” he said. “Okay. This is not the end of the world. It’s not like it can’t be undone, right?” Tetsurou glanced at Bokuto and shrugged.  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Bokuto said. “We can go get a divorce, no problem.” Tetsurou nodded.  
  
  
  
Six years later Tetsurou woke with a groan. His head was pounding. His mouth was dry. His stomach had evidently decided to stage a revolt and march up and down his body. He was lying on something obnoxiously hard and for some reason he could feel the movement of the Earth. Every single sound had suddenly decided to turn the volume up to eleven.  
  
He opened his eyes and rolled over to burrow into his husband’s side.  
  
“Kou,” he whined. “Why’d you let me drink so much?”  
  
“You bet me I couldn’t keep up with you,” Bokuto answered.  
  
“Worst husband ever,” he muttered.  
  
“You love me and you know it,” Bokuto answered. Tetsurou smiled, wiggling his fingers to feel the ring on one.  
  
“Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
